Our Memories
by epic-rebellion
Summary: This is just a little fic, about the relationship between four friends. EragonxArya MurtaghxNika.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the books wouldn't take so long!!**

_Lia: this is a little paragraph where i declare that all this written stuff belongs not to me but to Smiley. She wrote the original and I just re-wrote it into a little bit of a different story._

_Smiley: This was an original story i wrote, but with different characters (: So i would like to take this opportunity to thank Lia for typing it for me and changing the character's names. I really do love this mini fic and I plan on re-writing it later on. Well enjoy (:_

**Our Memories  
**_written by smiley  
re-written by lia_

**The four figures sat along the beach side by side. The stars in the sky twinkled s the ocean crashed against their feet. The sand was soft and dry, as it had always been.The air was warm and the wind was nothing but a silent breeze whistling through the air.**

**"It's Beautiful..." Nika whispered as she laid her head on Murtagh's shoulder.  
"Ya..."  
"When was the last time we stayed here?" Arya questioned looking up at Eragon.  
"Too long..."He replied wrapping his arms around her.**

**The four of them had gone silent again, memories dancing in their heads. They had so many memories they wanted to share, but the relaxed silence remained. The ocean was slowing down now and only the tips of their toes were covered by the refreshing water.**

**Arya stood up, removing herself from underneath Eragon, making everyone jump. She dusted herself off, stiffened up and faced the ocean.**

**"Arya?" Nika asked a little confused.**

**Arya grabbed a stick that was on the sand next to her.She then whirled around and crossed her arms.**

**"The name's Brom!" Arya said trying to sound manly." Got it memorized?"**

**Everyone let out a laugh at her impersonation of Brom.**

**"Arya, you still got it!" Murtagh said laughing.  
"Thank you Murtagh!" Arya said extending her arm to Nika.  
"Come with me Nika." She whispered to her.  
"I guess we will be right back guys."Nkia said laughing.**

**"What do you think they're planning, Murtagh? Eragon asked looking at him.  
"Who knows with their imaginations it could be anything."Murtagh answered laughing.**

**Arya and Nika were finished preparing for their next impersonation.  
"Ready?"Arya Asked.  
"Ready!" Nika answered.**

**"Here they come!"Eragon shouted pointing at the distance figures running.  
Arya and Nika were running with wooden swords in their hands.When they reached the place where the guys were sitting they took a deep breath and started sparring.**

**"What?"Eragon said puzzled.**

**"You're going to lose Murtagh!You don't stand a chance against my awsome powers!" Arya laughed pretending to be Eragon.  
"Fat chance!"Nika replied pretending to be Murtagh.**

**About 10 minutes passed by as the two girls kept sparring with eachother, letting out sarcastic jokes.**

**"I know what they're doing!"Murtagh said standing up.  
"What?"Eragon asked looking up at Murtagh.  
"They're making fun of us!"  
"Oh...well we can't have that now can we Murtagh?!"Eragon said standing.**

**Arya and Nika had stopped now with looks of fear on their face as Eragon and Murtagh came closer to them.**

**"Get them!" Eragon yelled as he and Murtagh charged for the two girls.  
"Run!" Yelped Nika, as she dodged Murtagh's lunge for her.**

**The two girls ran for their lives leaving many foot prints in the sand.**

**"I am gonna catch you Arya!" Eragon said as he dived for her.  
"I would love to see you try Eragon!" She yelled in return.**

**And try he did, but he didn't quite make it and made a face plant right into the sand.  
Arya stopped to see if he was ok.**

**"E-Eragon?" She questioned.**

**He didn't move, so Arya moved a little closer to see if he was ok.**

**"Gotcha!" Eragon yelled as he grabbed Arya forcing her to the gound.**

**"ARYA!!" Nika yelled as Murtagh tackled her.**

**Laughing, Eragon and Arya rolled down the sand until they hit the water.Gasping for air they rolled over and laid side by side. Nika and Murtagh had already made their way down beside them breathing heavily.**

**"When was the last time we did that?" Arya asked turning to face Eragon.  
"Can't really reacall...sorry." Eragon said as he leaned into Arya.  
"Well, it's still been too long since we had fun like that!" Murtagh said wrapping his arms around Nika.  
"Murtagh having fun? Never thought you would say that agian."Nika said with a giggle.**

**The four of them had gone silent again with only the sounds of the ocean to reply.**

**"I have an idea!" Arya said sitting up.  
Everyone gave Arya a strange look.  
"Ok guys get up." She commanded.**

**Arya walked over to a small pile of sticks and picked one up.**

**"Arya, what is that for?" Eragon asked.  
"Just wait." she replied.**

**Arya bent over and started writing something in the soft white sand.Everyone had gone silent watching her intently.**

**When she was done she stood up.**

**"There."She said with a feeling of accomplishment.**

**"Friends Forever..."Eragon whispered.  
"Murtagh,Nika,Arya,and Eragon..."Murtagh added.  
"One Sky..." Nika said softly.  
"One destiny!" Arya added.**

**The ocean waves crashed in the backround, as the four best friends huddled together and fell asleep.**


End file.
